While receiving attachments in a network communication, such as email, is common, most attachments received are unsolicited or unrequested. To request an attachment, a user typically sends the request as voice and/or text data in a voice and/or text message heard and/or read by another user. The request may be as vague or as specific as the language used by the requesting user. The other user must interpret the request and find a file or other data object that seems to match the request. The other user in many cases locates a “matching” resource using a program or application other than the communications agent that received the request. For example, a search program may be used to search a hard-drive by the other user. The other user must enter the search criteria.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for processing a data object identification request in a communication.